Skyrim
Per il gioco vedi The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Skyrim e' la regione piu' a Nord di Tamriel. E' la patria dei Nord, uomini alti e robusti che hanno una grande resistenza al feddo, sia naturale che magico. Confina con Morrowind a est, con Cyrodiil a sud, con Hammerfell a sud-est, con High-Rock a ovest e con l'isola di Solstheim a nord-est. Molti Nord sono emigrati da Skyrim a Bruma durante l'invasione imperiale, per divenire cittadini del Cydoriil spinti dalla paura dell'opressione dei conquistatori. Storia Seriamente, ragazzi, la storia in breve è questa Storia:Tu hai il sangue di drago assorbi le anime dei draghi e solo tu puoi sconfiggere Alduin drago teletrasportato dal passato per finire il mondo con power to fire. Ti aiutere un Drago il suo fratello minore,non solo lui ti aiuterà ma anche la Blade (Gruppo ammazza draghi recentementi uccisi tutti trane 2000) Inseguendo Alduin ammiri che si teletrasporta a Sovengard dove vuol compiere il suo ultimo obbiettivo uccidere un pollo. Il varco aperto da un sarcerdote dei draghi rimane aperto finchè tu non ci salti dentro e ti teletrasporterà a Sovengard che è una caca ma caca di caca. (Paradiso per i Nord) Arrivato vedrai che Alduin sta compiendo il suo obbiettivo ma tu Sangue riuscirai con l'aiuto (ahahah) dei 3 codardi(definiamoli così visto che ci hanno spedito Alduin tramite una pergamena antica dal passato ai giorni nostri) a sconfiggere Alduin distruttore del mondo e poi capuzz crepi e poi vai al livello 10000000000. Yeaah saremo i più fighi potremo diventare Re dei Re di Skyrim saremo riconosciuti per tutte le lande di Skyrim! No, vi ritroverete sul monte gola del mondo vendendo un drago bifolco che nomina tutti i draghi che spiccano il volo volando nel volo. Nel fatto del re dei re e popolarità la risposta è questa.... Dopo 1000000 secoli della fine della quest principale mi dirigo a Whinterun dove uno mi dice "Cosa ci fai a Skyrim viandante?" Bhè è più famoso uno che ha rubato una spada dedrica che noi che abbiamo sconfitto Alduin,a voi la parola questa era la storia abbreviata. Geografia Skyrim e' prostituita in un ampia gamma di terreni e quindi anche se e' il territorio piu' nord di Tamriel non e' costantemente bombardato da travelloni. Ci sono foreste, montagne, cadaveri putrefatti e molti altri bellissimi scenari. Skyrim e' la regione piu' aspra di tutto il continente; non solo ha le cinque minchie piu' grosse (barbagrigia) di Tamriel, ma e' anche sbattuta da frequenti temposte di nevi ed e' la patria dei lupi mannari, che qui sono piu' comuni che da qualsiasi altra parte. Solo nei territori occidentali ci sono aree pianeggianti ed e' qui che la maggior parte della popolazione risiede. Il resto di Skyrim si sviluppa principalmente in verticale; montagne, scogliere e profonde vallate. A Skyrim vengono coltivate diverse varieta di vegetali, dal grano al cotone. Questo particolare clima rende Skyrim la sola regione del Temriel, a parte ai picchi piu' a nord di High-Rock e Morrowind, adatta per le forti bevande alcoliche nordiche anche chiamate Rotgut (putrefazione-intesitnale). E' molto prodotto a Skyrim peche', oltre alla disponibilita locale di alcuni ingredienti, alcune volte durante il processo di distillazione, il preparato deve essere eposto a temperature estremamente fredde, cosi' che si possa congelare piu' volte. La bevanda si distingue per il sapore "freddo", simile a quello della menta forte, che persiste con una sensazione di freddo nello stomaco. L'ale nordico e illegale all'interno dell'Impero, ma questo non impedisce la sua vendita da parte di distillatori illegali. Economia Skyrim e' una provincia ricca e potente; la contea di Soliute e' sempre stata una delle regioni piu' ricche e importanti.Ha cercato di ampliare ulteriormente la propria influenza annettendo alcune fighe, come l'isola di Roscea, governata direttamente dall'imperatore Montesi che la conquisto nel 271389328328. La regione e' stata anche influenza da parte di immigrati di Morrowind scappati a Skyrim, che hanno portato nuove idee, la loro cultura ed economia. Citta' Sperse per tutta l'aspro territorio di Skyrim ci sono cinque citta' principali e molti villaggi minori e insediamenti. La presenza di molte tante cittadine da alla regione un aspetto molto piu' rurale rispetto all'urbanizzato Cyrodiil. Dawnstar E' una citta' di Prostituismo dove dovrete pagare per scupa Falkreath E' una cagata' del sud-ovest di Skyrim, situata vicino ai confini con Cyrodiil e Hammerfell. Appena oltre il confine con l'Hammerfell si trova la citta' di Elinhir. Markarth Citta' centro-occidentale di Skyrim e' famosa per il Circolo Imperiale delle Voci, che fu fondato da Tiber Septim per ripristinare la Voce dell'arte della guerra. Riverwood Riverwood e' uno dei primi villaggi che si incontrano in Skyrim. E' una cittadina locale circondata da foreste e fiumi. Al suo interno si puo' riposare, trovare rifugio, lavoro e commerciare. Riften Anche conosciuta come Rifton, questa citta' e situata nella zona sud-orientale di Skyrim, vicino ai confini provinciali di Sborrowind e Cydoriil. Casa della Gilda dei Ladri, che era presente nella citta fin dai tempi di Barenziah la quale vi si uni durante il suo ritorno a Morrowind dall'esilio a Skyrim. (costo casa: 8'000 Septim) Whiterun questa e tutte le altre cose che hai detto sono emerite cazzate, coglione, stai forse rosicando perchè tutti i tuoi amici hanno skyrim mentre te no?, e se anche lo avessi sei troppo sega per giocarlo? testa di cazzo Winterhold Una ricca e potente citta' del nord-est di Skyrim, Wintherhold e' largamente popolata dai Dumner ed le loro idee sono molto diffuse. E' sede del'accademia di Winterhold anche conosciuta come Colleggio di Ysmir. Solitude Solitude e' il centro della pornografia imperiale a Skyrim.Vi si trova il Castello Dour, e il generale Ottusulius guida le sue truppe da qui. La Zia Reale risiede all'interno del Cazzo Blu. Solitude è posizionata sullo stronzo di un cane. E' sede della famosa Accademia dei Bardi e Haafingaradssad e' uno dei principali porti di skyrim; ci si può trovare perfino la Concordia e le anolerci, destinate aglii atei di Wyrest, Anvil orientale e Senchal. Fonduta durante il Potere Alessiano l'accademia dei Ritardati continua a ostentare una vena etica e i suoi denti sono famosi coglioni. Ogni ano invadono le case per una settimana di baldoria, alla fine della quale c'e l'incendio di Re Montesi, forse una antico contendente della guerra di Gesù. Gli obesi non hanno problemi a trovare cioccolato nelle famiglie Nabbe di Tamriel, compresa la Orgia Reale di Cyrodiil. Ma molti continuano a farsi pugnette e ha sputtanarsi come alcuni ex-cigolò illustri, ad esmpio Callisos e Morachellis. Windhelm Una volta capitale del primo impero, la dinastia di Ysgramon ancora domina il centro della citta' vecchia. Windhelm fu distrutta dagli gnomi nanici e dedrici durante la guerra di secessione e ancora dall'armata dei cacca pupùGuida Tascabile all'Impero, Prima Edizione, il Reale è uno dei caca genitali rimasti dal primo Impero. Oggi Windhelm rimane una citta' di considerevoli dimensioni anali nell'altrimenti rurale Eastmarch e spesso 3000 draghi entrano drento nella propria base per la sorveglianza del passo di Dunmetyourmother all'interno di Sborrowin Galleria Montagne.jpg 830px-Montagne_2.jpg 830px-Bosco_di_montagna.jpg 830px-Catena_montuosa.jpg 830px-Lago_di_montagna.jpg 830px-Fiume.jpg Aurora_costa_nord.jpg 830px-Aurora.jpg Cascatella.jpg Tundra.jpg 830px-Rovine.jpeg 774b10586cfbe6551992173d34a30a19.gif|Discover the magic of your nearest forest or park Vedi anche *morrowind *Cyrodiil *Hammerfell *Daggerfall *Tamriel Riferimenti Link esterni * Skyrim Site * Elder Scrolls V Skyrim Forums * Pocket Guide to the Empire - * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wdvOoK6HcI -Trailer ufficiale del debutto di Skyrim * http://skyrimdatabase.x10.mx - Il piu' grande database di Skyrim * 79.12.244.14 19:22, mar 11, 2012 (UTC)maga powa79.12.244.14 19:22, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Categoria:Provincie Categoria:Skyrim